1. The Field of the Invention
Generally, this present disclosure relates to architectural walls. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to architectural walls that allow for selective adjustment relative to a ceiling, floor, or both.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Architects and interior designers often use walls to separate space within an indoor environment, such as a home, an office, or another building. Some indoor environments have raised floor structures that are lifted above a floor surface. For example, some office buildings may include raised floors that lie above a sub floor. Similarly, some indoor environments may have suspended ceilings that are hung or suspended from a ceiling. One advantage of having raised floors and/or suspended ceilings is that they provide space for power cables, communication cables, and other unsightly hardware between the raised floor and sub floor or between a suspended ceiling and a ceiling. Thus, suspended ceilings and raised floors can hide cables, HVAC (Heating, Ventilating, and Air Conditioning), or other building infrastructure from view.
Securing an architectural wall within an indoor environment that has a raised floor and/or a suspended ceiling can be challenging. For example, suspended ceilings and raised floors may not provide sufficient structural support to be used as anchor points for top and/or bottom ends of an architectural wall. Thus, architectural walls may extend below a raised floor to be anchored to a floor and/or above a suspended ceiling to be anchored to a ceiling.
While a floor and a ceiling may provide adequate structural support for anchoring a top and/or bottom end of an architectural wall, using a floor and/or a ceiling as anchor points has its own challenges. Channels that house opposite ends of an architectural wall, for instance at the top and bottom of the architectural wall, may be cut out of or attached to a floor and/or ceiling. Unfortunately, it can be difficult or even impossible to perfectly align or level such channels or even walls within the channels, given variation in the as built dimensions versus the ideal designed dimensions of the base building context.
Thus, there are a number of problems with architectural walls that can be addressed.